A Week of Hell
by iWriteFanFic101
Summary: Peter Parker-aka Spider-Man- already has enough on his plate: School, homework, crushes, super villains. Now, it seems as if things have gotten even more complicated when the Sinister Six comes into his life. Cameo's of Wolverine, The Human Torch, and Squirrel Girl, this has turned into one hell of a week. (Border-line crack fic, possible AU)
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Calling All Villains

**Sunday: 11:30 AM: Somewhere in Brooklyn NY**

It was a late Saturday night, and Doctor Octopus had just came home after braking out of jail. Again. Jeez, you'd think that they'd learn by now that he cannot be contained. Not until his goal was met— to destroy Spider-Man. Really, this was like, the third time this _week_ he was sent to jail thanks to that wall-crawler. He wanted revenge. No, he _needed_ revenge. His ego could no longer take being beaten by a child! It was obvious by Spider-Man's voice that the web-head was nothing more then a kid just barley starting puberty! Just that thought alone made Octavius angry all over again. No, not angry, but just plain _pissed-off!_ And the fact that now he had back-up didn't help ether. Seriously, when did Spider-Man get a team of teeny-boppers! It just wasn't fair! If he had his own super-powered team, he was sure he could—

_Oooh._

And that's when he got to thinking.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his thinking-chair. Just then, foot steps could be heard running down a flight of stairs. His door was swung open, reviling a short, heavy-set, old women.

"Otto!" The old women exclaimed, "Are you alright? I thought I heard some one yell!"

It was then Octavius noticed that the women had a broom.

"Mother!" The man wined, "What have I told you about you just barging into my secret lair!"

The old women smirked, "Your what? Honey, this is a _basement._ A basement in _my_ house, in which _you_ live." She crossed her arms, "Anyway, what are you doing up so late in the night?"

The villain resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not that she'd noticed. He _was_ wearing goggles after all.

"Well, _ma_, if you must know," He adjusted said goggles, "I was just coming up with a plain to get rid of Spider-Man."

Now the old women rolled her eyes, "Again with the spider nonsense." She mumbled, "When are you going to quite all this crazy villain crap, and get a _real _job, so you could move the hell out of my basement!" She snapped, swatting her son over the head with her broom, "And when are you goin' ta get yourself married! No women wants to marry a man who still lives in his mother's basement!" She swatted again, but Doctor Octopus grabbed the broom with his robotic tentacles.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it ma." He sighed. "Besides, I have a plan, and I really think it's going to work!"

"Oh yeah." The women replied sarcastically, "Just like all your other plains, right?"

The man clenched and unclenched his fist, "No _ma!_ This one is different!"

"Alright," The women put up her hands in mock defeat, sitting herself on the couch, and resting her aching feet on the table, "Go on, I'm listening."

Doctor Octopus sighed, and took a deep breath, and counted to four in his head. Once he was sure that he would _not_ strangle the women who gave birth to him (and who pays the rent), he told her his plan.

"Okay, so, we all see that Spider-Man now has this team of super-powered teens, right?"

He only got a grunt in responds.

"...Right, so, I got to thinking," He began to pace, hands and robotic tentacles folded behind his back, "What if I—Doctor Octopus!— put together a group of super-powered babies, and raise them to be killing machines! Then, once they are ready, we will charge in, and kill Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends!" He began to laugh evil-y (?), "It's brilliant! Ow!"

His laughing was cut short when his mother hit him over the head with her broom, "Idiot. _That_ is your plan!?" She hit him again, "What is wrong with you?"

"Ow!" Octavius wined, "Stop ma! That _hurts!_" He rubbed his sore head.

"I have a better plan," She smirked, folding her arms.

"Does this have anything to do with you setting me up on another blind date?" He asked, "'Cuz, if it is—"

"No, idiot. I was thinking—"

"That's not a good sign."

"—Maybe it'll be a better idea if—instead of raising a bunch of super-powered_ children_—maybe you could get together a team of villains, and defeat this 'Spider-Man' together."

Octavius scoffed, "Oh please ma! That'll never—" He paused, "Wait! I've got it!" He began to pace again, "Instead of waiting years to raise children, why don't I just gather a team of super villains, and destroy Spider-Man together!" He rose his hands in the air for effect, "It's brilliant!" He laughed like the the evil genus he (thought) he was.

His mother faced palmed. In all truth, the only reason she helped her son with this plan was because she was tired of him always being so busy dealing with Spider-Man. She just wanted her son to get a _real_ job, move _out_ of her house, and get married so she could _finally_ have some grand-kids. Was_ that_ so hard to ask?

**Sunday 11:45 AM: Doc Oc's ****Basement ****Lair**

Doctor Octopus wasted no time in collecting villains for his evil plan. Once he put out his mother, (after convincing her to bring him a sandwich and cookies first) he sat down on his pull out bed, his old fashioned cord phone and Phone Book of Villains at hand. Opening the book on a random page, he dialed the first number he saw.

"Hello?" Answered an accented voice.

"Hay, is this Doctor Doom?" Asked Doctor Octopus, his mouth full of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Who dears to wake the smart and magnificent, the mighty Doctor DOOM!" As he spoke these words, Oc could make out thunder in the background.

"Uh, me? Doctor Octopus?" His voice went up, making it sound more like a question.

"Never 'eared of you." He said flatly.

"Wait! No, don't hang up! I was just wondering, if, you know—your not doing anything later—maybe we could get together and—"

"Wait! Hold on, hold de phone!" Doctor Doom sounded disgusted, "Just who do you think this is! I am DOOM! Doom only has his heart for one women, and one women only!" Now, clearing his throat, and more quietly, "Plus, I'm straight."

It took Doctor Octopus a while to put two and two together, "What! Ew, no, did you think I was asking you _out!_" He resisted the urge to gag, "No! I was just calling to ask if you wanted to join me in destroying Spider-Man!"

"Oh." Silence, then, "Well, this is awkward." Another cough was heard, "Well, Doom vould love to... But I must stay focused on the Fantastic Four! AND DISTROY REED RICHERDS! And marry Susan Storm. AND DISTROY REED RICHERDS!" He took in a deep breath, "Doom must go now. Doom was in the middle of braking into the Baxter Building—I mean _sleeping!_ YES! THAT IS WHAT DOOM WAS DOING! DOOOOOOOOM!" And with that, he hung up.

"Oooookay." Octavius mumbled, "That was... odd."

He flipped through more pages, and dialed another number.

"Hello?" Answered a groggy voice.

"Yes, is this..." Doc Oc looked to the yellow pages, "... The Lizard?"

"Um... what?" The man sounded confused.

"The Lizard? Ya know, the guy who transforms into a crazy lizard... thing? Look, I was wondering if you wanted to destroy Spider-Man with me?"

"What?" The man now sounded even more confused.

"You know, destroy, eliminate, _kill! _Jeez man, aren't you a scientist?" Doctor Octopus rolled his eyes.

"Look man, I have nothing against Spider-Man. Besides, the... Lizard is long gone." The man sighed as though he was fighting back awful memories, "Now, leave me alone, or I'll call the cops."

_Click._

"Did he just hang up on me?"Octavius scoffed. He took in a deep breath, _Note to self_, He thought, f_ind Lizard ... buy him a dictionary... and __**eliminate**__ him!_

Flipping the pages some more, he called another number.

"Hello?" Answered a voice.

"Yes, Green Goblin?"

"Yes, the one and only. Now, what do you want?"

"I'm a go straight to the point; you...me...team-up...destroy Spider-Man."

"Hmm, let me think... no." Green Goblin answered flatly.

"_Why not!_" Doctor Octopus whined like a seven-year-old girl.

"Because I—The Green Goblin—work alone! And only _I_ am allowed to kill Spider-Man! Me and _me_ alone!" He cackled like the mad man that he was, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make my son a lunch for sch—_I mean_, throw someone off a bridge! Yeeeeesssss, that's it..."

_Click._

Doctor Octopus sighed. At this rate, he was getting no where. He looked over at his clock. 12:01.

_This_, He thought,_ Is going to be a long day._

**Monday, 7:36 AM: Midtown High**

Peter Parker—Aka, Spider-Man—was _not_ happy. Sure, just this morning before school he had to deal with the Rhino robbing a bank. (You'd think that in a city full of superheros, bad guys would be smart enough to rob a bank somewhere else. Like Texas. There are no superheros in Texas, right? Russia maybe?)

Because of that, he was late to school. On top of that, his Aunt May thought it'd be a good idea to drop off his forgotten homework, and flirt with his Principal. Then Flash Thompson decided to bully Peter into giving him his lunch money. Again. Now, hear he was, making his way to his locker, when he sees Sam flirting with his friend, Mary-Jane Watson. Not cool.

Okay, sure. Maybe he didn't have any romantic feelings for MJ, and they were "Just Friend" (Or, so he kept telling himself). And yeah, as a "friend" he had no right to be jealous. Nope. He wasn't jealous. Not at all.

His ears picked up the sound of Mary-Jane's laughter as Sam slipped an arm around her shoulder. Nope. He still wont admit that he's jealous. Noway nohow.

Sam looked over and caught Peter's eyes. He smirked, lowering his face next to MJ's ear, and whispered something earning him another giggle, a playful swat to the shoulder, and a, "Oh, stop it!" from Mary-Jane.

Okay. Maybe Peter Parker was a little jealous. But not for _that _reason. No, he was jealous because his enemy/rival/frienemy(?) was getting along with his best-friend-since-kindergarten. Who so happened to be a girl. Who also just so happened to be his first kiss. Go figure.

"Oh! Peter!" Mary-Jane's voice pulled him out of his brooding. "Come over hear, I wanna tell you something." She waved him over.

He couldn't help but smile. The red-head just had that effect on him. Walking over to his locker he saw MJ waving her iPhone.

"Quick!" She squealed, "Go on line and type in The MJ Scoop!"

Giving her a questioning look, Peter pulled out his phone and did what he was told. A website popped up with pictures of Spider-Man fighting crooks.

"Isn't it cool!" Mary-Jane squealed again, jumping up and down, "It's my vary own website were I post my own articles. Kinda like a web-magazine! A webazine, if you will." She smiled to herself, "Sam helped me out. I know next to nothing about making my own website."

"It was no problem." Sam waved away the complement. "I enjoyed helping you."

"But still." Mary-Jane flashed him a smile, "Thank you."

And with that, she grabbed her math book, closed her locker, and skipped on her marry way. Both teenage boys watched after her as she bounced away—as if in some kind of daze, or trance. Finally, Sam was the first one to brake out of it, lips twitching into a smirk.

"You're so jealous." He stated matter-of-factly.

Peter scoffed, "Please, of what?"

"Me and MJ." Sam stated flatly.

Peter rolled his eyes as he pulled out his text books for his next class out of his locker. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yeah?" Sam leaned against the locker, slamming Peter's shut. Had his hand been in their a moment longer, Peter would have lost it. "Well, are you jealous of the fact that I've been going over to her house almost every night to help her out with her site?" He taunted.

Peter just ignored him as best he could as he walked to his next class. In all fairness, he could have rubbed in the fact that he has spent the night at Mary-Jane's house multiple times in the past. Of course, this was usually to do homework, and both teens would fall asleep where ever they were laying at the time. Then, when they were in elementary school, when ever MJ's Aunt Anna had to work late or something, Mary-Jane was at his house playing video games till bedtime. Then the two would sleep together in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles covered bed. Of course, after fifth grade, these sleep overs became less and less, but still. The point was, Peter has spent a lot more time with Mary-Jane in comparisons to Sam's once-every-other-week.

True, Peter could have told all of this to Bucket Head if he really wanted to, but what was the point? He and Mary-Jane were just friends, and it'll be awkward if they ever started dating... Whoa, where did that thought come from? Dating? He and MJ? No, no, no.

"You okay Pete?" A familiar voice asked from behind, causing Peter to jump.

_Damn you spidy-sense_, He thought. _Where was the warning?_

"Hay Harry!" He turned to face his other best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much..." Harry shrugged.

The two best friends made their way down the hallway to their next class while Harry talked on about his rich-people-problems, Peter only half listening.

_This_, He thought, _Is going to be a long day._

**Monday, 10:55 AM; Doc. Oc's ****Basement**** Lair**

"I call this meeting to order!" Called Doctor Octopus.

There, sitting at a long old dinner table sat in the laundry room meeting room, were Sandman, Vulture, Electro, Karven the Hunter, and Mysterio. These were the only villains who had nothing better to do, or were just out of jail. Of course, Doctor Octopus was aiming for more... powerful villains, but, whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

"You are all probably wondering why I summoned you all hear."

"Not really." Quipped Electro.

"I'm just hear for the cookies." Vulture chimed.

"My mom payed me fifty bucks to get out the house and make some friends." Said Mysterio.

"You said we could kill stuff!" Cried Karven.

"Yes..." Dr. Octopus mentally face palmed. "Well, I called you all hear to—"

"When do we get cookies!" Demanded Vulture.

"Sit down and you'll get your damn cookies!" Dr. Octopus shouted back. Taking a breath and counting to four in his head, he continued, "Now, as I was saying; I called you all hear to work together and kill Spider-Man!"

That caught everyone's attention.

"So..." Electro gave Dr. Octopus a questioning look, "What's the plan?"

"Um..." Dr. Octopus hadn't thought that far.

"You don't have one do you?" Asked Vulture.

"Oh!" Sandman raised his hand as if he were in grade school, "What are we going to call ourselves!?"

"Uh..."

"How about Electro and the Electrics!"

"No!" Karven jumped to his feet, hands slamming on the table, causing it to dent, "We shell call ourselves the X-Men!" He shouted.

"Isn't that name already taken?" Asked Vulture.

"SILANCE!" Dr. Octopus yelled, now officially annoyed. He rubbed his fingers on his temples, already feeling an oncoming head ache. Great. "It doesn't matter what we are called! The point is, we have to kill Spider-Man!"

"And just how do we do that?" Asked Mysterio.

"I don't know!" Dr. Octopus shouted, "I brought you hear, must I really do everything?!" He slumped back in his chair and pouted like a seven-year-old who's mommy just took away his video games.

The room was silent as everyone was in thought on how to get rid of their enemy. They all came up with one, but every plan was different of course. Which only led to a huge argument on who's plan was the best. So, Sandman—shockingly enough—came up with a compromise.

"Okay, so we all do our plans separate!" He announced.

Dr. Octopus faced palmed.

"Great idea Sandman!" Chimed Electro.

"Wha—" Octavius looked up in confusion.

"Who ever kills Spider-Man first wins!" Cried Karven.

"No—"

"You're on!" The Vulture agreed.

"But—"

"Meeting adjourned!" Announced Mysterio.

"Huh—"

But it was too late. Before Dr. Octopus could say anything else, the villains ran off to do their own thing. He might not have had one, but this definitely was_not_ his plan! What was the point in getting all these villains together to fight in the first place if they were only going to run off alone?

Octavius sighed. _Well,_ he thought,_This can only lead to bad things._

**Monday, 3:52 PM: Starbucks Coffee Shop**

Betty Brant was standing in line waiting for her turn to order. Her mind drifted to Peter Parker. He was adorable with his light blue eyes and silky brown hair. Yet, their was something mysterious about him. But at the same time he seemed safe, an odd combination, but true.

To say that Betty was obsessed with Peter, would be like saying that World War II was just a small fight for playground rights. Yeah, it was like that.

It had gotten to the point where Betty made a Peter Parker shrine in her locker. She even managed to still a lock if his hair. When she became rich, she'd clone him. At least, that was her plan.

Now, the only thing Betty did _not_ like about Parker, was his choice in friends. How she hated seeing him with Ava and Mary-Jane. But mostly, the later. Oh, she couldn't stand the way the two of them were just so... _close!_ It irked her to the high heavens. She wanted to be as close to Peter like that too. It just wasn't fair.

Betty sighed. Of course, some of this was her fault. She's never really spoken more then three words to Parker. She was too busy watching him from afar. It wasn't her fault she was so shy. She just wished that one day, Peter would come riding in on a bike ('cuz a motorcycle or a car will ruin the environment, and the o-zone, duh!). He'll look over and spot her reading a book under a tree at a park. She'll look up, and their eyes will meet. He'll ride over and say, "Betty! I was a fool! A _**fool**_!" He'll jump off his bike, not even bothering with the kick-stand, letting it fall in the grass. He'll get on his knees, and hold her hands in his.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Betty will question. (And, for some odd reason, in a southern accent.)

"Shh..." He'll place his finger to her lips to silence her, "Betty, I should have seen it from the start, but I was too blind to see! I was under a spell thanks to those evil witches—Ava and Mary-Jane!"

Betty gasped, placing her hand to her chest, "No!"

"Yes." Peter lifted her chin, "But, now that the spell is broken, I can see everything clearly now."

Without another word, Peter stood to his feet, and pulled Betty up bridle-style. He rested his forehead atop hers, "Baby," He whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Betty gasped, holding the back of her hand to her forehead, "Yes! Ah _will _marry you!"

Then, his lips captured hers in a sweet, passionate—

"Uh, miss? Your order's ready."

Betty was snapped back into reality. She was leaning foreword on the counter, her eyes were closed, and her lips puckered like a fish. Slowly, she opened one eye.

"Oh, uh," She grabbed the tray of coffee, face blazing, "T-thanks!"

And, after leaving a tip, she went on her not-so-marry way. Betty was an intern at The Daily Bugle. Which meant that her boss was the infamous, J. Jonah Jameson. Which was why she was in such a hurry to get to his office with his coffee. She just couldn't lose this internship. Her dream was to become a huge international TV host, and be richer then Opera. And of course the Scarlet She-Devil (Mary Jane!) was so _close_ to stilling her chance. Her _job! _Not only did she have to steal her man, (Because Peter and Betty were a thing in Betty's twisted mind.) But now she had to still her job too? _So_ not Cool!

Just then, the ground began to rumble, and the city lights flickered.

_Earthquake? Ohmigod!_ Betty garbed a light poll, dropping the coffee—_Nooooo! Not the coffee!_—And sank to her knees. Just then a man dressed in a tacky green and yellow suit appeared out of nowhere, arms out stretched as electricity flew into him.

"I need a hostage." He mumbled to himself, as he scanned the screaming people, eyes finally landing on Betty. A Grinch like smile slowly arose across his face. "You'll be perfect."

For some odd reason, Betty couldn't move. It was almost like her brain said run, but her legs didn't listen. Instead, only three words could be heard in her mind.

_Oh, well... Crap._

**Monday, 4:22 AM: Time Square **

Mary Jane Watson was making her way around town. She wasn't really up to anything, just aimlessly wondering around town hoping to catch a story for her web site. Maybe even see Spider-Man in action. She smiled at that thought. It would be nice to see Spider Man again. She enjoyed herself the last time they were together, and she just loved the way it felt to be held in his arms while he flew across the city.

Just then, static appeared across the jumbo screen, interrupting J. Jonah Jameson's "Spider Man is a menace to our society" Speech, in place for a costumed man standing in front of a electrical antenna.

"Hello people of New York!" The man announced, "You may all know me as..." He paused dramatically, "Electro!"

The citizens of New York gasped.

"Yeah, anyway," It was hard to tell, but Mary Jane was sure he was rolling his eyes, "Spider Man! I'm calling you out!" His face got close up to the camera, New York getting a shot of some ugly nose hairs. Gross!

"I challenge you to a fight! Meet me at the NY power plant, or this lovely young lady..." Just then, the camera shot up and a view of the sky was seen.

"Uh, Deadpool, what are you doing?" Electro was heard in the background.

"Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?" A voice responded.

"Get a shot of the girl you idiot!"

"I mean, why not pink? Or Purple? Red maybe? Oooh! How about Green! That'll be pretty cool—"

"The girl! Get a shot of the girl!" Electro yelled, irritated.

"Who? Oh, oh. Right, sorry."

The view was blurry at first, but then it zoomed in to show a tied-up Betty Brent—whom Mary Jane recognized from school—inside a giant antenna. The shot then switched back to Electro.

"If you want to see this girl alive, you fight me! Electro, out!" And with that, the screen went back to static.

Mary Jane wasted no time as she grabbed her phone and hopped on a random bike. Hopefully, no one would miss it. At lest not too much.

Kicking off the kickstand, and pedaling as fast as her feet could take her, she pressed record on her cell, recording with one hand, and steering with the other.

"Hello, this is Mary Jane Watson with the major scoop," She put on her best anchor women voice as she could muster, "Spider Man has just been challenged by a man who calls himself 'Electro' who has also kidnapped a high school student of Midtown High known as Betty Brent." Mary Jane almost fell off her bike when she made a sharp turn, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

"I'll edit that out." She said, making yet another sharp turn.

*.*.*

Spiderman—aka, Peter Parker—was riding to the electrical plant on his Spidy-motorcycle. Did he mention this thing was awesome?

Peter Parker was at home watching the newest Batman movie on TV when it went static. His first thoughts were, _Why can't the President interrupt when something people actually __**don't **__watch is on... like, The View or something._

Then, his next thoughts were, _Oh, well... crap._

So, that's how he found himself out hear, driving on the side of a building to save... a girl. Seriously, who was that? She looked so familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember who she was. He shrugged it off. Oh well. It'll come to him.

Within moments, Spider-man made it to the power plant. Right there, standing in his cheesy green and yellow suit stood Electro.

"So, we meet again Spider-man" Said the villain.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Star Fish Face." Spider-man mocked from his motorcycle.

"It's Electro you little punk!" The masked man roared, stomping his foot like a child.

Right as the Spidy-cycle landed in on the power plant, his team jumped from out of no where.

"Thought you could use our help." Said White Tiger.

"Wait, where did you—never mind." Spider-man turned back to Electo.

The electrical villain looked shocked for a moment, then regained his composure. "I see you have your own little team." He chuckled, "Well, it doesn't matter how many of you their are! You'll never defeat me!" Elector stretched out his hands, and electricity came flying into him. He charged up his hand, and shot a giant bolt toward the teen heroes, which they dodged. But just barely. Luck Cage—aka, Power Man—made the first move, running with his fist cocked back ready to sock Electro in the jaw. Electro saw him from the corner of his eye, and grabbed the young teen by his fist, and sent a strong voltage of electricity through the young man's body. Power Man was pushed aside by Electro as he was now dodging blast from Nova. While distracted, Iron Fist charged at his opponent, his fist glowing with chi energy. At this moment, White Tiger was also charging for Electo. Unfortunately, Electro saw this, and simply stepped to the side and the two heros slammed into each other, thus, successfully knocking each other unconscious. Spider-man face palmed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fence, stood Mary Jane Watson, video phone in hand, recording the entire encounter. She looked over and saw Betty still bound and gagged, dangling from the antenna. MJ zoomed in on her phone to see that the rope looked as if it were about to snap.

"Spider-man!" Mary Jane cried out without thinking.

_Was that—_

Before Spider-man could finish that thought, his Spidy-Senses began to tingle. Turning to see, he saw the rope that was holding up the girl snap, sending her falling.

"Nova!" Spider-man call, surprising even himself.

"I'm on it." Without another word, Nova flew off, catching Batty in his arms.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright Electro!" Cried out Spider-man, "You might as well give up. I beat you before, and I'll do it again!"

Electro laughed, "Ha! We'll just see about that!"

Just then, electricity flew in from everywhere, and the lights of the surrounding traffic lights, buildings and cars all began to flicker.

"Unbelievable!" Mary Jane exclaimed, "It looks like he's sucking power from the city!"

Electro brought out his hands, and shot electricity at Spider-man He was successful at dodging the first two, but was a little distracted when his eyes landed on MJ for the first time, thus, was successful of getting smacked in the gut, sending him flying in her direction.

"Spider-man!" Mary Jane cried out as she ran toward the fallen hero. She shrieked and dropped her phone when she saw her bike (well, not really _her_ bike per se) come flying toward her. She ducked right before it could connect with her head. She crawled the rest of her way to Spider-man, eyes widening when she saw the burnt patch on his chest.

"Spider-man!" The red-head whisper-shouted, shaking him slightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see Electro coming toward them.

_Oh crap._

Again, without thinking, Mary Jane jumped up and stood between Electro and the injured Spider-man

"Move aside little girl." Said the masked villain with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No!" She yelled back stubbornly.

"Uh..." Electro wasn't expecting that answer, "_Please_ move?"

"Uh..." Mary Jane was now confused, "No?"

Electro then gave a long dramatic, over exaggerated sigh, "Fine." He rose up his hand, as it glowed a bright yellow, ready to strike, when Iron Fist came in and socked him in the jaw. It didn't knock him out, but it did daze him long enough for Power Man to throw Spider-man over his shoulder, and White Tiger to grabe Mary Jane by the wrist, and Mary Jane to grab her cell phone, and run the hell up out of there, while an Iron Fist and a Betty carrying Nova were not too far behind.

"How do we defeat a guy who absorbs electricity?" Huffed Power Man.

"Water!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"We don't have time for that now!" Yelled Nova as he dodged an electrical bolt aimed at him.

"No!" Mary Jane snapped, pointing to something in the distance, "I mean _water!_"

Everyone followed to where her finger was pointing, and smiled in realization.

"Oooohh" Everyone sang in unison.

"Yeah..." Nova pouted, "Still don't get it."

*.*.*

After losing Electro, the teens ran and hid behind a dumpster behind a building, forming a plan. The team had told Betty that she could leave, but she refused. If Mary Perfect Jane could stay, why not her too?

When Spider-man woke-up, White Tiger informed him on the plan.

"But we'll need a distraction..." She ran her fingers across her chin.

"Leave that to me!" Mary Jane offered. Right before Spider-man could protest, MJ whipped out her cell phone, and ran out to the middle of the street facing where Electro was approaching.

"Hay dick-head!" She yelled, "Over hear!"

Electro asked no questions as he made his way to the red-head. The team, meanwhile, all got into position. Well, all but Spider-man He jumped and wall crawled on a building.

"Hay, wizz face!" He called to the villain, "Over hear, I'm the one ya want!"

Electro looked from the red-head, to Spider-man He shrugged, and went after the obvious choice.

"You go find a safe place to hide!" Spider-man yelled to MJ.

She nodded and did what she was told.

Meanwhile, Spider-man shot some webbing, and flung himself from building to building, a powered up Electro not too far behind him.

"When are you just going to give up?" Electro shot a yellow bolt at the teen hero.

"Funny," Spidy shot back sarcastically, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Rather ungracefully, Spider-man landed at his destination.

"Ya know Electro, your not really all that _bright_, are ya?" Spider-man laughed at his own lame joke. "Good one." Mini him high fived.

"What're you going on about?" Electro yelled back, though, he honestly didn't care.

"I mean, you don't know a trap when you see one, huh?"

Spider-man received only a blank expression.

Meanwhile, the four superhero teens were atop the building that held the water tower. White Tiger used her electric claws to scratch an opening, and Nova quickly flew her out of the way of the on coming water. Iron Fist used his chi powered punches to get rid of the metel supporters, giving it a better angle.

Spider-man sensed the on coming water, and shot up a webbing, and flung himself out the way. Before Electro could think much of it, he looked up and saw the wave of water coming right toward him.

Electro said the only two words that came to his head.

"Oh poo."

And the water consumed him.

*.*.*

S.H.I.E.L.D was pretty fast on picking up Electro. They offered to take Betty home, but she wanted Nova to do it. (And that was only because Spider-man offered to take Mary Jane home.)

So, Nova was stuck with taking Betty home, while Spider-man got the pleasure of taking home Mary Jane. Karma anyone?

"That's me!" Mary Jane cried when her home came into her sight, tightening her arms around Spidy's neck, which only caused him to wince.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern lingering on her voice.

"Huh?" Spider-man looked to her, as though braking out of deep thought, "Oh, nothing, just a little scratch."

Mary Jane arched a red eyebrow, "A little scratch? You were _electrocuted!_"

Spider-man landed perfectly on Mary Jane's balcony. He placed her on her feet, and waved away her concern, "Nah, I've had much worse then this. You just stay careful, 'kay?"

"Okay," She gave Spider-man one final hug. She then watched as he shot up a webbing, and flew into the air, swinging from house to house until he disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: A Trip to the Zoo

**Tuesday, 10:20 AM; Midtown High**

Mary Jane Watson was no fool. She noticed almost everything. She noticed the way their principal acted around Peter's Aunt May. She noticed how Betty acted jealous whenever she saw her and Peter together. She noticed how Flash would do a lot of stupid things just to get that cheerleader, Liz Allen's attention. She even noticed how Harry would occasionally flirt with her and Ava.

So, she most definitely noticed every time Peter winced, grimace, or tensed as though he was in some kind of pain. Every time she asked him if something was wrong, he'd give her some dumb excuse. Almost every excuse made absolutely no sense at all.

"Bad sushi?" Mary Jane raised an eyebrow questionably. They were in the hall getting their books out their lockers getting ready for their next class.

"Yep." Peter said, popping the _P_.

"But Peter, you don't even _like_ sushi!"

"Yeah, I know." He slammed his locker door, "That's the last time I listen to Danny." He chuckled nervously. "And the last time I buy sushi from a gas station."

"Gas station? Peter, you and Danny don't even have a car _or_ a drivers license!"

Peter mumbled something about having a driver's permit, but Mary Jane ignored him.

"_And_ you never have any money! Why would you be at a _gas _station?!"

Just then, Peter grabbed his chest, and doubled over with a groan.

"Peter?" Mary Jane's harsh voice grew softer now with concern.

"No!" Peter swatted Mary Jane's hand away, and winced when he saw the hut in her eyes. Though, Mary Jane just thought he was wincing from pain.

"Pet—"

"I'm fine!" Peter straighten up, "Just... bathroom brake!"

And before Mary Jane could say anything else, Peter Parker had ran off to the restrooms.

*.*.*

"That was a close one." Peter said looking at his burn on his chest in the bathroom mirror. It was slightly irritated from moving too much. It was every color of the rainbow, and Peter resisted the urge to gag when he saw yellow pus oozing.

With a sigh, Peter reached into his backpack and pulled out some gauze. After successfully rapping it around himself, he put it back in his bag, put his shirt back on, and made his way out of the restroom, only to bump into Mary Jane.

She eyed him suspiciously, her face falling in concern when she looked down to his chest. Peter blanched, and looked down at his chest also, only to see it covered in blood. Oh... how did he miss _that?_

"Peter," Mary Jane's voice held so much hurt and concern, Peter almost felt guilty. "What—"

"Bloody nose!" Peter shouted almost too loud, "Yeah, that's it, a bloody nose."

"How did you _get_ the bloody nose?" She asked, finally getting annoyed. She was his long time best friend. She could easily tell if he was lying—something he's been doing_ all_ day!

"Uh..." Now Peter began to stutter. One of the tell-tale signs that he was lying.

"I-I... Look!" He pointed with an exaggerated excitement. "It's Ava! You're friends with Ava right?" He shoved Mary Jane, sending her tripping into Ava Ayala—aka, White Tiger—and took off at neck brake speed.

"What was that about?" MJ mumbled, more so to herself.

Ava shrugged, "C'mon, let's get to class."

Mary Jane nodded, as the two made their way to class. But all through class, she couldn't help but worry about Peter.

*.*.*

**Tuesday, 4:55 AM; The Watson House**

As soon as Mary Jane came home, she made her way up stairs to her room. Her Aunt Anna probably wont be home for another hour or so. Once in her room, she looks out her window. Nope, Peter wasn't home yet. Mary Jane sighed, and flopped down on her bed. Laying back on her pillow, she allowed her mind to wonder. Was it just her, or was Peter acting a little stranger then usual? He's never kept secrets from her before, nor has he ever lied to her. Sure, he only lied to her for things like, forgetting her birthday when in reality he was throwing her a party. She could live with little white lies like that. But that was different. If Peter was in pain, why wouldn't he tell her? He told her everything, and the fact that he was lying, scared her a bit. She was afraid that her and Peter were becoming more distant. It reminded her of how her family became broken.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Mary Jane got out her bed and dumped out her homework. After sitting at her desk doing history for fifteen minuets, MJ got bored. She groaned, and let her head hit her desk. She reached over and picked up her phone, and called Peter. It went straight to voice mail. She sighed again, "Hay Pete, this is MJ. Call me back when you can."

She hung up, and proceed to drown in her teen-angst. She rolled her swivel chair over to her TV, and turned to the news, where there was a "Braking News" headline at the bottom of the screen.

"Braking news at Midtown Zoo." Said the anchor women, "It would appear that Spider man and his super-friends are facing Karven the Hunter. It would appear that somehow, Karven has gained control of a gorilla, some wildcats, and... bunnies?" The women looked to her papers confused. "Uh... and now to Sam with the weather."

Mary Jane quickly turned off the television, grabbed her camera, and her pink helmet. Quickly running down the stairs into the garage, she jumped on her scooter. (After she put on her knee pads, elbow pads and protective gloves of course. Her Aunt Anna wanted her little nice to be safe.)

Riding down the street in the direction of the zoo, Mary Jane held her camera to her face, "This," She spoke like the anchor women on the news, "Is Mary Jane Watson on her way to Midtown zoo where Spider man and his friends are fighting Karven the Hunter. I'll be their to give the footage of the battle." Just as she said this, Mary Jane's wheel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. She was flung foreword and landed on her stomach on top of some trash bags. She was still for a moment, and slowly picked up her camera, saying, "This, is Mary Jane Watson saying...I am okay."

Even so, she stayed there for awhile, until she could feel her legs again.

*.*.*

Peter Parker—now dressed as Spiderman—was patrolling the streets of Manhattan when Nick Fury informed him on Karven the Hunter at the zoo. Exactly why he was at the zoo, no one really questioned. Maybe he was just taking a day off of being a villain? Or, maybe he was taking out his girlfriend for a date. Of course, Spidy had to be proven wrong, because just as he thought this, an explosion interrupted his train of thought. Okay, so, that couldn't be good. Are their prizes for being wrong?

The team made it to the zoo, and were face to face with Karven the Hunter. As a result of the explosion, some of the animal cages were blown open.

"Hello Spider man!" Karven spoke up, "You have new friends I see."

"What ever you're planing, we've come to stop you!" Demanded Nova in a forced deep voice. He was really getting tired of the villains only knowing him as, "Spider man and his Amazing Friends." It totally bruised his ego. Which, wasn't really that hard, but still...

Karven scoffed, "Step away... who ever you are. I am only interested in Spider man!"

Then, out of nowhere, a herd of bunnies came rushing out, all charging and tackling a screaming Nova. Spider man couldn't help but point and laugh at the sight of Nova in a fetal position screaming like a little girl while surrounded by cute fluffy bunny rabbits. Of course, Spidy's joy was short lived when White Tiger was attacked by... a white tiger? Oh, the irony.

Meanwhile, Iron Fist was struggling with monkeys, while Power Man was in a deadly bear-hug with a gorilla. It was quite pathetic.

"Now that your friends are out of the way," Chimed Karven, "Attack!"

As he yelled this, Spider man entered a fighting stance. And, out of the shadows, came... uh, small cats?

"Uh," Spider man's arms dropped. "Are you serious?" He held his belly and began to laugh uncontrollably, "Aw, this is rich!" He bent down on one knee, getting closer to the cats, "Why, aren't you a cutie!" He cooed.

Little did Spider man know, these weren't cats. In fact, these were _wildcats._ More impotently, these were _mind controlled_ wildcats.

With a loud hiss and an arch of their back, they did not hesitate to tackle Spider man

*.*.*

Everything was pure chaos by the time Mary Jane popped in. White Tiger was pined to the ground by a large white tiger as it slashed its claws at her. Nova was now in a squatting fetal position, hands covering his ears, and eyes squeezed shut while mumbling incoherent nonsense under his breath. Iron Fist was (literally) trying to get a monkey of his back, while two were clinging to his legs. Power Man had some how made it out of the bear-hug with the gorilla, and was now in a wrestling match _with_ said gorilla. And Spider man was now on the ground being attacked by wildcats. Even if Mary Jane were on something, she doubted that this scene will ever make any sense. At all. It was just..._ bizarre_.

Meanwhile, through this whole ordeal, Karven was laughing like the mad man that he was. Little did he know, there was something—or rather, some_one_ lurking in the trees.

"How dear you use animals against their will to do your dirty work!" A voice from the trees cried.

Mary Jane searched for the voice, her camera moving around violently.

"Who said that?" Karven cried into the trees.

Just then, a figure came jumping out. The girl had short fuzzy brown hair, buck teeth, and a weird furry get-up, and a squirrel on her shoulder. But Mary Jane would be lying if she said that was the only weird thing about her. The girl had a giant squirrel tail!

"Who are you?" Asked Karven, genuinely confused.

"I," The girl started, standing in a cliché magical girls pose, "Am Squirrel Girl, defender of wild life and justice! And in the name of squirrels and all that is fuzzy and cute, I will punish you!" She finished off with the classic Sailor Moon pose.

Everyone else, meanwhile, were now even more confused. Well, aside from Nova, who was now sucking his thumb. If Spider man wasn't focusing on trying not to be mauled to death by wildcats, he'd probably be laughing his ass off.

Mary Jane blinked a few times, before she could find her voice again, "Um, this is Mary Jane Watson saying; I have no _clue_ what's going on."

The girl who now confirmed herself as Squirrel Girl, was now having a one sided conversation with the squirrel on her shoulder.

"Chik chik chik," The squirrel looked up to the girl.

"Are you sure Monkey-Joe?" Asked Squirrel Girl.

"Chik chik chik chik!"

"Alright, just be careful." And without another... chatter(?), the little squirrel was off. Then, out of nowhere, a whole—dear I say it—_army_ of squirrels came charging at Karven. They covered him from head to toe, while he screamed and thrashed his arms wildly screaming, "Get 'em off! Get 'em off" and "Squirrels in my pants!" All the while.

Monkey-Joe crawled his way out of Karven's pants leg, and had made his way to Squirrel Girl, with some kind of remote in his mouth. Bending over, Squirrel Girl picked-up the device, and threw it to the ground, crushing it with her foot. As she did this, the animals snapped out of their mind controlled stupors, and sent the villiain a dirty look, as though they knew what he had done. Gulping, Karven the Hunter took a step back, "N-nice animals." He tried to calm them down. That didn't work, as the animals charged at a running Karven. He had ran himself inside a partly blown-up cage, and Spider man jumped into action. Leaping over, Spidy webbed the opening of the cage to not only protect Karven, but also to keep him contained until S.H.I.E.L.D came to collect him. Not too long after, the zoo keeper and some employees gave the heros their thanks, and shooed them away so they could put up the animals.

"Um, thanks for your help... Squirrel Girl?" Said Spider man as he shook the young hero's hand. Needless to say, they were all still vary confused.

"It was no problem." Squirrel Girl giggled. "I'll see ya around Spider-man." And with that, she blew the young hero a kiss, and jumped into the trees, flying like... well, a squirrel! For awhile, no one said anything. They all just stood there, not knowing _what_ to say. Finally, the sight of Mary Jane brought Spider man out of his stupor.

"MJ!" He squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing hear?"

Mary Jane snapped out of her daze, and turned to Spider man, "Oh, I was just hoping I could interview you."

"Oh, uh, alright." But right before the Web-Head could say another word, the giant S.H.I.E.L.D helecarrier came in for a landing. Out came Nick Fury, hands behind his back, and chin high, a stance of a true leader; a man in charge. Without another word, S.H.I.E.L.D troupes came running out, ready for action, heading into the zoo to take Karven into custody.

"Good job team." Nick congratulated, "And you did it only causing minimal damage too."

"Excuse me, Mr. Fury?" Mary Jane momentarily forgot about her web shooting friend, her eyes shining in awe of the man standing in front of her, "Y-you don't mind if I ask a couple of questions?" She asked, video camera in hand.

A fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent place his hand on the lenses of Mary Jane's camera, "Sorry, but all information on S.H.I.E.L.D is classified. Now, I must ask you to turn your camera off."

"But—"

"End of conversation." And with that, he, along with the men who captured Karven, were heading back in to the helecarrier.

Nick cleared his throat, "Anyway, I need you guys in for a briefing of what happened."

As Nick and the team entered the carrier, Spider man stayed behind long enough to say to Mary Jane, "Sorry, maybe you could interview me some other time?"

She smiled a bit, "That sounds... nice."

Mary Jane stood and watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier took off in the sky. Looking around and seeing the aftermath of the fight, Mary Jane turned her camera back on. "Hear at Midtown Zoo, we have the aftermath of the battle. Just what was Karven after? And who was this "Squirrel Girl" and where did she come from?" Just then, something caught Mary Jane's eye. Walking over to what used to be the cage for the wildcats, she found a card, "A clue maybe?" She mumbled to herself. Turning the card over, she found a name. _This_, she thought, _is most definitely a clue._

* * *

Okay, so, what do you think so far? If you see any typos, please let me know. Also, I plan on this story to get a little serious in the future, but right now, it's just a little goofy. Remember, this is almost a crack fic, so don't take it too seriously. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Wizard of Robotics

**Wednesday, 12:03 PM, Midtown High **

During lunch, Peter Parker was thinking over what happened over the past two days. Two major villains in two days. Was this just a big coincidence? Of course, Peter's after school activity of fighting evil freaks was nothing new, it was the fact that these were big name bad guys in just two days! That had to be some kind of record.

From the corner of his eye, Peter spotted Mary Jane coming to join him. Right now, he was eating lunch by the big tree in the school yard. It was a great place for when they wanted to get away from everyone and to sit together like the old days when it was just the two of them. Sometimes, Peter missed those days when everything was simple. No mask, no secrets, no bad guys with a wish to kill him, no annoying Nova...

"Hay Pete," The red head sat in the grass Indian style, "I feel as if we haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

The red head took a deep soothing sigh, closing her eyes, she rested her head against the tree. A breeze picked-up and Mary Jane's red locks flew around her. Peter smiled at his red-headed companion. It's been a while since Peter was able to relax like this. Sighing contently, Peter laid on his back, his head not too far away from MJ's crossed legs. "It sure is a lazy day." He commented.

"It sure is." Mary Jane nodded in agreement. Then, opening one eye to sneak a peek at her friend, "Hay, Peter?"

Peter hummed to let her know she had his attention.

"Have you ever wondered who Spider man really is?" The girl asked innocently, dipping her fries into her ketchup. She noticed how Peter tensed. Though it was only for half a second, it was still hard to miss. Why did Peter seem to always get so tense whenever Spider man was mentioned?

"Of course I've wondered." He finally answered, blue eyes looking to the sky. "I like to think that he's a hero."

"Of course." MJ snorted in a _"Like Duh"_ manner. "I mean who he is _under_ the mask. Have you ever wondered?"

"Well, yeah..." Peter shrugged. Of course, he knew who Spider man was under the mask. An awkward dork. Of course, he's grown a little out of his awkwardness if only by a little, but he was still pretty dorky. He wondered what the world might think if they knew that the strong, charismatic, suave, courageous, out-going, genteel, funny—_ahem!_—superhero, was really just a young dorky high schooler. Funny how he seemed to have a big vocabulary to complementing himself as Spider man, but can't think of another word besides _dork_ to describe himself as Peter. Dork was starting to not sound like a word anymore.

"I bet he's just as cool outside that mask as he is inside it." Mary Jane sighed, mostly to herself.

Peter eyed her suspiciously, "Have you fallen for the masked hero?" He asked, sounding more smug then jealous. His smirk grew even bigger when he saw Mary Jane's face turn as red as her hair.

"Don't be ridicules." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "Of course not! I don't even _know_ the guy!" She scoffed.

Peter just shrugged absentmindedly, looking rather amused, "Whatever you say."

The two teens then went back to their silence, both of their minds wondering off to different things, munching on their lunch, when, "I know who's going to attack Spidy next."

Peter was silent for a moment, still laying in comfort in his spot in the grass. It took him a moment to finally realize exactly what his friend had said. When he did, he sat up so fast, he was sure he got whiplash. He turned to her, his face looking puzzled, while hers looked amused and confident. "What did you just say?" Maybe he just didn't hear her right.

"I said," Mary Jane repeated, more slowly now, (_and_ after rolling her eyes!) "I know who's going to attack Spidy next."

Okay. So he did hear her correctly. "How?"

Without hesitation, MJ pulled out a card from her pocket, handing it over to Peter. Taking it into his hands, Peter read:

Dear Spider man,

I just want to tell you that I'm going to be

attacking the local movie theater on Wednesday at 1:30 (I would

have done it at 12, but I had to take a friend to the airport. Something

about running from the law...) Anyway, I—[hear, Peter had to flip the

card over]—just thought you should know. Don't be late, _or else_!

Oh, by the way, this is Mysterio! :)

"Wow." That was the only word Peter could manage. He knew Mysterio wasn't the brightest of villains, but really?

"So, are you planing on going with me?" The red head asked eagerly.

Looking up into the determined green eyes of his best-friend-since-for-ever, Peter has come to a conclusion. After all these years, he finally noticed that Mary Jane Watson was crazy. Sure, he was one to talk, but he had freaking superpowers for God's sake! The results of him getting a major injury were slim in comparison to her! Not to mention he had spidy senses! If something were to attack her from behind she would never know it was coming! And even if she did, it's not like she had super-human reflexes to quickly jump out of the way! And—_ahem!_— Peter had to stop himself before his imagination turned gruesome.

"MJ, are you crazy!" The young teen practically shouted, "Please tell me you're not serious!"

"I am vary serious, thank you vary much." Mary Jane huffed, sending him a narrowed side glance, making Peter wince. He knew he hurt her feelings by calling her crazy, but he was trying to talk some sense into her! Although, knowing Mary Jane, she was going to be stubborn and they'll have to argue forever. Maybe they can argue till 3:30 as an distraction! Maybe the team can handle Mysterio. He was after all, just a cheep magician. Barely even a threat! Then again, he was almost defeated by this "Cheep Magician." But hay, he had a cold!

"I'm going Peter." Mary Jane stated, gathering her things to throw away. Standing to her feet, she made her way back to the school, silently telling him the discussion was over. Rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, Peter caught up with the red head, who was dumping her tray of trash into the garbage. "Fine." He said, "but I'm coming with you."

The girl's face brightened, "That's great!" She squealed, grabbing his hand, "C'mon!"

"Wait!" The boy stiffened, his body becoming an anchor to Mary Jane's ship, "What about school!"

Mary Jane stopped in her tracks, as though she was thinking about this for the first time. "Yeah, you're right." She held her thumb and pointer finger under her chin, deep in thought. Peter relaxed, hoping she was falling back into reality. Mary Jane was a perfectionist. As such, she's never missed a day of school, and has had a perfect attendance record since _kindergarten! _There was no way she was going to miss school for—

"I've got it!" Mary Jane proclaimed, brows frowned in determination.

_God just__** loves**__ proving me wrong._

*.*.*

**Wednesday, 1:19 PM, Midtown Theater**

Mary Jane's plan wasn't the most original of plans, but it did work. There was just something about the words "Camps" and "Tampons" coming out the mouth of a women that can send even the calmest of men into an uncomfortable fit. The sight of Principal Coulson's reddening face and stumbling over his words made her giggle. While Mary Jane went into vary intricate detail as to _why_ she needed to go home and change her pants and—_ahem_—undergarments, Peter, for once in his life, was stun silent. The Principal allowed for Peter to walk Mary Jane home. But in reality, the two were sitting outside a cafe staring at the theater that was sitting right across the street. For some odd reason, they were wearing disguise. Mary Jane wore huge sunglasses, and a big sun hat, while Peter wore a fake goatee, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. Who exactly they were hiding from, they weren't sure. But for some reason, this felt more authentic.

Anyway, the two teens ordered a hot fudge sundae, as they sat and waited. After a good fifteen minuets, Peter groaned, his forehead falling on the table.

"I'm so _bored!_" He moaned.

Mary Jane sighed and looked at her watch, "It's 1:29, and no sign of Spider man. I would've thought he would be early. You know, just in case." She twiddled her fingers on the table. She was starting to get pretty bored too, but was a lot less vocal about it, unlike her friend. She reached into her purse and pulled out her make-up pack, pretending to check herself in the mirror. Really she was looking at the theater behind them. After getting tired of looking back at the building every five minuets (And as not to rise any suspicion) Mary Jane would just look at the reflection of her mirror every five minuets. Noticing something, the girl gasped in horror, her eyes becoming as big as dinner plates!

Without missing a beat, Peter was up on his feet, adrenalin pumping through his veins. Why hadn't his spidy senses warned him?

"What? What is it? Where's Mysterio!?"

"I. Have. A. _Zit!_" The girl practically screamed.

It took Peter a moment to realize what the red head had said. That's it? Just a zit? He mentally face palmed. He got worked up... over a zit?

"Why didn't you tell me I had a zit!" Mary Jane's eyes snapped at Peter accusingly.

"What?" Peter was stuck somewhere between laughing and crying. Laughing, because of Mary Jane's over reaction of a small blemish. And crying... well, because he was—quite literally—bored to tears. "MJ, calm down, it's just a zit. It's not the end of the world." And right at that vary moment, his spidy senses decided to go off. "Get down!" Without thinking, the teen aged boy threw himself over Mary Jane. Not moments after, a red ray was shot into the air, slicing a few street lights in its path. Right across the street, in a puff of green smoke, stood Mysterio, and—

"The X-men?!" The two teens exclaimed in unison.

Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Gambit stood boldly next to the fish bowl wearing supervillain.

"Hello everyone!" Mysterio shouted to the frightened civilians, "Sorry I'm late! I got a little caught up. I got stuck in traffic, and my friends plane was late. I mean, how can a plane be late?" He mumbled, shaking his head, "But, it would appear that I'm not the only one late. It looks like your hero hasn't shown." He tsked, "Well, looks like I have no choice." He dramatically pointed to nothing in particular, "Go! Destroy everything!"

Without hesitation, the six members of the X-men charged. Wolverine flung out his claws, slicing everything he could. Which was everything. Cyclops shot beams out of his eyes, hitting buildings, and cars. Storm had flew up into the sky, eye's white, sending strong winds into the running civilians, while Gambit flung explosive cards every which way. One conveniently landed right in fornt of Peter and Mary Jane. Grabbing her by the hand, Peter took off running, Mary Jane stumbling close behind. Even after running so far, the explosion still sent the two flying! The two landed side by side in the middle of the busy street of New York. Drivers and pedestrians were already in disarray! The last thing it needed were two teen aged kids thrown into the mix! Looking down, Peter saw an unconscious Mary Jane, with an ugly looking gash on her forehead. Looking up, he saw a parade of people running for their lives. If not for his spidy senses, Peter wouldn't have noticed the falling debris. Fully prepared to take the hit for Mary Jane, he was surprised when he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw the debris was floating! But not only that, but right in front of him stood the X-men, facing off... The X-men?!

*.*.*

Logan mumbled vary un-child-friendly profanations under his breath. Of all the people to chose to supervise this date, why did it have to be him? Yes, that sounded like a good idea Xavier. Put the feral, brooding, antisocial man with anger issues, and an adamantium skeleton and claws in charge of children! It'll be just _fine._ Okay, so, Storm was hear too, but that seemed to just make it even more awkward! And why was this considered a date? Not only did Scott and Jean, along with Kitty and Kurt drag Rogue and Remy out (against their will of course) but they also had chaperones! This wasn't a date, this was a field-trip!

Logan took a vary long, vary needed sip of coffee. The kids had chosen a cafe out in the city, right across the street from the theater. Apparently, some new teen romance movie about Vampires who sparkle, (Logan snorted at the idea.) was premiere tonight, and the streets were packed as everyone and their mother (quite literally) were standing in line for tickets.

The feral mutant took a deep breath, and was thankful for the quiet cafe, which wasn't busy at the time. Heck, other then him, Storm and the love birds, no one else was hear. Well, there was a (quiet goofy looking) couple sitting at the seating out side of the cafe, but that was it. Okay, so maybe this forced outing wasn't that much of a bad idea. It was nice to get out of the institute and away from all the loud children once in awhile. _Yeah,_ he thought,_ some peace and quiet should do me some good_.

"Gambit! Do ya _wanna_ end up in the hospital!?" A cry could be heard from the other side of the cafe, making Logan cringe. Well, _that _was short lived.

The Cajun smirked, "If you let me kiss you, it'll be worth it." His smirk grew even bigger when he saw the red on the southern belle's face.

"Shut-up Swamp Rat!"

"Guys, like, chill okay?" Kitty tried to calm the two southerners to no avail. Meanwhile, Kurt was chowing down on his lunch like it was no tomorrow, while Jean and Scott made sappy kissy faces at each other, completely dead to the world. Or, was that the other way around?

Just as Logan was about to get up to knock some since into the teens (mostly Gambit) Storm placed her hand on his arm. Giving him a warm smile, she said, "Let them be Logan, they are having fun."

Right before he could reply "Fun my ass," he heard the boy from out side scream out, tackling his female companion to the ground. The moment they hit the ground, an explosion went off at the building across the street. Logan, Storm and the teens immediately jumped to their feet, running outside to see... a man with a crystal ball for a head?

"Like, who _is_ this guy?" Kitty asked, more amused by the sight of him then anything. Though, her amusement was washed away with shock and horror by what she saw next. "Omg! Omg! Oh. Em. _Gee!_" She shrieked, "I am, like, _not_ that _fat!_" She pointed to her doppelgänger in pure disgust.

"Well, at lest you're in the line up." Rogue scoffed, "'Em Ah not good enough to make a clone of?"

"Do we really need two of you?" Kurt mumbled under his breath, only to receive a jab (if it could be called that) to the ribs by his half-sister. That'll bruise in the morning.

"Children, focus!" Storm immediately took the role as leader, "Get as many people to safety as passable! Now!"

Without another word, the children took their places. Kurt—now Nightcrawler—disappearing with a _bamf_, went to teleporting civilians out of danger. Logan—now Wolverine—unleashed his claws, slicing at the Wolverine look-a-like. Kitty—now Shadowcat—(though no one has ever called her that) phased through her doppelgänger. It made a strange noise, its head spinning, before falling to its knees, completely shut down, a few sparks of electricity emitting from it.

"Robots!" Kitty exclaimed, "Guys, they're robots!" But her words were lost as the robo-Cyclops released his eye beams, causing rubble and debris to go crashing everywhere. Right there, in the middle of the street, Kitty spotted two figures in the middle of the street, a huge chunk of the cafe about to crush them. "Ohmigod! Jean!"

Jean Gray—now, er... Too Sexy For a Codename—looked over her shoulder and saw what Kitty was screaming about. Focusing her mind, she used her telekineses to stop the debris before it was able to crush the teens. Kitty, being the closest, ran over to the teens on the ground, only to gasp.

"Peter!"

*.*.*

Hearing his name being called, the young teen turned his head, eyes locking with—

"Kitty!" He shouted, feeling relief. "Man, am I glad to see you guys."

Squatting down to Peter's level, Kitty examined the read-head, "What happened?"

Looking down, Peter hadn't realized he still had his arms firmly wrapped around Mary Jane. "I-I don't know." He seemed uncharacteristically nervous; unsure of himself. Well, at least to Kitty. She's never seen him look like this. Given, she only ever saw him when he was in his mask, but she could still always hear confidence in his voice.

Hearing a _bamf, _and feeling a familiar gust of wind, Nightcrawler was beside them in a second.

"What's going on?" He asked, voice full of concern. They widened when they landed on the bleeding red-head. "Do you want me to take her to a hospital?"

Peter subconsciously tightened his hold around Mary Jane's waist. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry, his voice only coming out in a crack. Had he not been so paranoid about his friends condition, he'd have been embarrassed. Why didn't he talk her out of coming hear? Why did he agree to this? He should've been fast enough! Why didn't he think for them to camp out somewhere far away from the building? This was all his fault!

Peter's heart stopped at this realization. _No_, he thought, _Not Uncle Ben again..._

He was brought back to the present when he saw Mary Jane move in his arms with arms. He was slightly relieved when he saw her bright green eyes stare up at him, though they were dilated and glazed with confusion.

_Possible concussion_, Peter thought.

"MJ?" Peter's voice was barely above a whisper, "Are you okay?"

"Mm'yeah, I'm fine! I just—" The red-head paused, eyeing her companions, before giving a classic fan girl shrike!

"It's the X-Men!" She pointed, "You're Nightcrawler! And you're Kitty!"

"It's Shadowcat..." Kitty mumbled to herself, while Kurt patted her back in mock sympathy.

"C'mon, we have to get out of hear!" Kurt said before teleporting the four of them to a roof top. Looking over, the teens noticed that more and more X-Men look-a-likes were emerging from the blown up theater. It was an army of robot X-Men!

"Like, what do we do?" Kitty looked over to Peter with a panic.

Of course, Peter knew that unless Spider-Man shows up, this fight could go on forever. Also, he couldn't just leave Mary-Jane! Not when she's hurt!

"Peter, how about you go and get help, while I go and take pictures?" Mary Jane offered.

Oh, well... problem solved.

"MJ, are you sure?" Asked Peter, still feeling a little uneasy.

"Of course." The red head smiled, letting him know that he can rest easy.

Standing to his feet, Peter looked to Kitty and Kurt, "Keep an eye on her." And with that, he took off.

*.*.*


End file.
